Prodigal Children
by albinoturtle
Summary: Set in medieval England, Misaki is a disgraced noble who is fighting for her right to the throne, and Usui is a bastard child from the usurping family. AU
1. The Lonely and the Lonelier

Medieval setting, Japanese names? I must be crazy.

* * *

><p>He stares at her through the iron bars, her small body crouched on the floor, shivering from the damp cold of the tower. They are sizing each other up warily, although given her deplorable circumstance, she really shouldn't. He swallows. "I'd never imagine I would see you like this."<p>

She snorts. "And I thought you were on my side." She winces slightly at her raw wrists chafing against the rope that binds her hands. "The Prodigal Son of the Walker family. How funny."

Usui is uncomfortable, and glances away. "Wrong. They sent me away; I didn't voluntarily come to live with you." His eyes avert to the guards, who, at about seven metres away, are trying to listen to their hushed exchanges, albeit to no avail. He looks into her eyes. "And I was always," he whispers, "on your side."

"So what are you going to do?" He is now kneeling so that their eyes are of level, and she scoots closer to nearer to the bars, anticipating a witty joke to blurt from his mouth.

"Let's run away."

She laughs.

* * *

><p>I kind of like reviews. But I understand that it's difficult to write a review on a few sentences, so maybe you can drop one when I release a few more chapters?<p>

Cheers until next time,  
>albinoturtle<p> 


	2. The Young Maiden and her Knight

Chapter One. Reverts back to fourteen years ago. Rated K+. And I hope you don't mind the Japanese honorifics. I know it wasn't widely used in Britain during that time, but "Misa-chan" sounds soooo cute. Okay, I'll stop. Enjoy, my lovelies!

* * *

><p>Ayuzawa Misaki was born and raised in the North to a royal family. Her mother was the cousin to the king, and her father came from a wealthy, well-respected noble lineage, famous for the linen they sold. Her younger sister Suzuna was born when she was four. A few months before that, a boy her age was sent to live with their family. "Call me Usui," he had told her, emerald eyes wide and mischievous, blond hair tousled. She noted with disdain that he was sucking his thumb. "Pleased t'meetcha."<p>

She didn't really like him. Misaki climbed onto her mother's bed a few days after he arrived, and placed her head on her swollen tummy. "Why is he here?"

Minako smiled, and extended an arm to embrace her inquisitive daughter. "Usui's going to be your playmate for awhile, Misa-chan. You two, along with your sibling when he is older, will play and study together."

And they did. Misaki proved to be an extraordinary intellectual who lacked the artful taste that women of her status were required possess. (Her finger once bled for five hours straight when she stabbed herself with a needle.) Her sister showed resourcefulness and, even at three years old, was constantly calm. And Usui…he was Misaki's ultimate rival. He spoke fluent French within three years, made cake that raised Cook's eyebrows in admiration, and charmed his tutors into allowing him to have Thursday afternoons free. And he loved teasing her to the point where the hairs on the nape of her neck stood up in irritation, and her arm swung up and out (it was reflex, she'd tell her mother every time,) to punch that smug, boyish grin out. Yes, he was infuriating. It was like he made fun of her just to see her angry, and even after several years, she still found herself clenching her fists whenever he let out a "Misa-chaaannn" outside the privy when she was dying to relieve herself.

Misaki's father was rarely at home. When he was, however, he would take the children outside, where the men-at-arms would teach the hand-to-hand combat, archery, and sword fighting. At night, when she went into her parent's room to bid the good night, the air always reeked of alcohol. When he left for court again, his mother would always complain to the adults on his splurging of their money.

She knew she grew up in an unusual background. She was a first cousin-once-removed to the king, yet her entirely family only made the trip to court once during Christmas, when she was six, and moreover, Usui stayed home. She was allowed to learn Latin, Greek, astronomy, and military tactics, something, for a girl, was even rarer than an albino turtle. Plus, there was a strange boy living in her house, and her parents never talked of his background. If Usui knew, he made no notion of knowing.

* * *

><p>The Brilliant Scholar, as dubbed by the Ayuzawa household, is almost eight when her father and his guards burst through the doors one rainy night, bloody and tired. She leaps from the stairs to greet him, but stops when she sees her mother, in her nightgown and hysterical, racing in to confer with him in private. "<em>What is going on?<em>" she thinks.

_"..King…this morning… overthrown this morning…rode as fast as I could home...lost three men…"_

_"It was Richard?"_

_"Yes…with his son and nephew…"_

_"Takumi…they'll want him…hostage…"_

Misaki is whisked away by her old nursemaid before she can make do of the exchange she hears. _Wasn't Richard the brother of the Queen? Was the King safe?_ She stops at her room when she sees her mother hurrying up the stairs with Suzuna and the servants in tow. "The king is in great danger, Misa-chan," she explains, while packing their tunics, gowns, and valuables into large wooden boxes, "and we will be too, since we are related. We're going to visit the Summer Castle near the sea for a while."

"What about Usui?"

She gives a tight smile. "He'll be coming along with us too, but your father will stay here to do some negotiating."

* * *

><p>It is past midnight, and the dark is so eerily unsettling that Misaki swears she can smell hell-hounds from her Greek text lurking in the woods. Her mother is sitting with her sister, a frown spoiling her delicate complexion. Usui is beside Misaki, and the two are biting their lips, not knowing what to fear, but fearing nonetheless. He looks up at her, eyes wide, and asks, "Are you afraid?"<p>

She snorts and looks at him through the corner of her eyes. "No, but I bet you are."

He is silent for a moment. "I think they're coming to get me."

"Why would you think that?"

"I heard Milord and Milady talking."

Now it is her turn to be quiet, because she heard it too, back in the manor house. "I'm sure everything will be okay," she says softly.

"You don't know everything," he says teasingly. "And plus, I totally won you in math yesterday."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"Kiss me, Ayuzawa."

"...NO!"

His laughter and her angry proclamations are drowned out by the urgent clapping of the horses' hooves through the woods.

* * *

><p>Chapter one, done. I attempted to making a family tree, and I think I managed to work it out so that Misaki, Usui, and Tora are not related. Oh yes, Tora. *evil grin* He'll make his debut quite soon, no worries now. Like? Dislike? Please let me know! Much love!<p>

Au revoir,

albinoturtle

xoxoxoxoxo


	3. The Escapist and the Prisoner

So I've finally smoothed out the roughest draft made in the history of mankind. Which isn't a great feat, but I think I know where this story is going.

I've also been trying to avoid any parallel events with actual history, but it's starting to take the form of a certain time period. If any of les readers (you) have a clue or a guess, comment! And if you're right, I'll give you an internet hug, because we all love internet hugs.

* * *

><p>It is Thursday afternoon, and two children are sitting in an empty stall in the stables, playing chess with pieces made of primitively carved woodchips. It has been two days since their escape, and there is still no word from her father. Misaki pushes a rook forward. "I can't believe Master Chapman let me out with you."<p>

"My puppy eyes. Works every time." Usui mentatlly dodges the daggers that the girl throws with her eyes. "What? It's true. While we're here playing chess, your poor sister is learning her alphabet." He takes her pawn.

She sighs. "I hope Daddy's alright." She looks up at the beautiful sun, shining with all its wilting October glory, and she suddenly feels alone. "I don't understand why he had to stay back there."

He shifts so that he is beside her, and their sides press together. She frowns but doesn't move. Frankly, she is glad of some comfort from his warmth.

Picking at a button on the cuff of his sleeve, he opens his mouth to say something, but decides not to. For a few moments, they are both silent. Eyes still on the button, he's thinking of something relevant to say, but instead blurts out, "I don't really belong anywhere."

She looks at him, startled, because what he just said was melancholic self-pitying. Definitely not is usual flowery flattery. She is curious, and waits for him to continue.

"It's not like I'm not grateful that your parents have been taking care of me for years, but…I'm not part of your family. We're not even related. I don't remember my parents at all, and up until I was sent to live in your house, I was always locked up in a few rooms and ignored. I lived in a big castle, but nobody talked to me."

More silence. Misaki leans her back against the stable wall and says nothing. Then, timidly, she asks, "Who where they? Your parents, I mean. If you know."

"My mother was the younger sister to the Queen, and she died giving birth to me. My father... my… I-I'm an illegitimate child. A bastard," he said with contempt. "I'm an outcast, thanks to other people's mistake."

She shoots up straight. "That's not true! Cook loves you! My mother loves you, my sister loves you, _everyone _loves you! You have no right to say what you just said!"

He gazes at her under his long, blond lashes, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. "How 'bout you?"

"What?"

"Do _you_ love me?"

She blushes and looks away. "Don't be stupid, pervert," she murmurs.

"I'll take that as a yes." He's grinning impishly again, his face devoid of all the misery he had just moments ago. "You know, it's like our marriage has already been arranged, with me living here and all."

"You're kidding."_ Marriage? What marriage? Her mother had never mentioned any suitors. Was she really going to marry Usui?_ _How did he know?_ _And,_ a deep cynical part of her wondered, _why would the illegitimate son of the Queen consort be eligible to marry her, the heiress to her mother's grand Duchy?_ Misaki says the first thing that comes to her mind. "I'm going to be the general of a great army."

He laughs. "Girls aren't allowed to do that. But if you marry me, I might think of making an exception."

His companion is about to give him a coup de grace on the head when the pounding of hooves from afar stops them on their tracks. A pregnant pause ensues. They hear a scream. Then more screams; closer. They smell smoke. Their eyes widen in fear and understanding.

"They're here," he whispers. He looks around frantically, body shaking with a sudden burst of adrenaline, and his glance settles on the forest about fifty metres away. "Run."

"Huh?"

"They're coming to take me away. They might not know you're here. Quick! Run away!" He is pushing her towards the trees, but Misaki doesn't budge. "I heard your mother talking. The queen's brother, my uncle, he's seized the throne. I know they won't kill me; they'll just take me and lock me up like they did before! Do as I say, please!"

But she's paralyzed, because something is horribly wrong, and a young child's scream makes her understand that all her loved ones are in the burning building, and they are inevitably going to die. The whinnying of numerous horses so close to their hiding place makes it all too real. More smoke. Rumbles. A large crash.

"Mother! Suzuna!" Misaki runs toward the house. "They're in there! They're going to die!" She gains only half a step before she is seized by Usui, who settles two hands on her shoulders, forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Misaki, it's too late! They've surrounded the vicinity, and half the house has collapsed!" More struggling. She's too preoccupied to care. Exasperated, he does the only thing he can think of to grab her attention- he kisses her with all the passion his eight-year-old self can muster, and brings his lips to her ears, mumbling some comforting words, and while the world is ablaze, Misaki still does not seem to either hear or comprehend him, because she is screaming over the din of crackling wood, and thrashing from his grip with tears running down her face. But he knows the people will be coming, so he pushes her away, into the forest. "Run for your life!"

She obeys him.

She runs without any of her brilliant strategies, because her mind is preoccupied, and she goes through a list, over and over again. She runs for her mother; for her sister. She runs for her father, whom she knows will never come home. She runs for home, even though she no longer has a home now. And above all, she runs for Usui, because he has given her a challenge, and she will never let him see her fail.

She reaches the thickets, catches her breath, and turns around. She sees him; a tiny figure surrounded by hulking men in armour, knows it is too late to change her mind, and keeps running.

She runs and runs and runs and gasps and runs and gasps until she is out of breath. She stumbles into a clearing, and before her body reaches the ground in exhaustion and grief, she hears a voice in her head. It is Usui's, back in the stables when he was holding her.

"_We'll be together again, I swear it_."

And then she closes her eyes and the world fades into black.

* * *

><p>There you have it, chapter two. It's particularly hard to write this piece, since I can't add in reference from anything during and beyond the Renaissance period- eg. <em>"And from her mouth came so much profanity that it would make even Jenna Marbles blush."<em> You see what I mean? No Jenna Marbles in this story. :'(

I probably won't be updating as quick as I have with the first three chapters, since I'm being bombarded with schoolwork and extra-curricular activities. But I will try my best, honest to goodness!

Byebye until the next chapter,

albinoturtle

Ps. what did you think of 8-year-olds kissing? Honestly, it kinda felt weird to me. THEY GET MORE ACTION THAN I DO A34;OTY;E7T9JM4UTAETHA34YBHE3AB5H


	4. Spinoff: The Lioness

A darker, spin-off chapter. I was going to upload this separately, but I realised this could be a great opportunity to provide more information on the background of this story. I hope you like it...

Rated T for mature themes.

* * *

><p>"<em>I give my all to you, yet I am still unseen."<em>

She hears his voice in her head everyday, even though he has been gone from her life for more than a decade. But she does not push it away, nor does she try to forget.

She has the heart of a lioness, and she knows there are consequences to her choices. She doesn't complain.

Not when her father seizes her from her lavish nursery and hurts her. Not even when her husband, with the disgusting stench of alcohol in his breath, barges in to her room at night as she relives those horrors years later.

She forgives, but she never forgets. She accepts, but she never backs down.

* * *

><p>She starts seeing grey when she is five. She remembers sitting in the rosewater bath, with two servants gently bathing her. Their eyes are shining with pity, and something more. Perhaps it is disgust; she will never know. They remain silent, and so does she. The King, her cousin, never finds out.<p>

He doesn't stop even when she reaches adolescence, each time whispering in her ear that he loves her, and that she is his little princess. And after every time, when he shuts the door behind him and walks away, she falls back onto the bed and retches.

* * *

><p>There is something peculiar about the nobleman in the dining hall that she cannot quite distinguish. He is youthful, yet ancient. His eyes are bright blue, yet he holds an air of melancholy. His aura is dark.<p>

Perhaps he is the one who as the keys to her golden cage.

She approaches him in private, in the stables, when he has finished talking business with her father. She bluntly asks her to marry him.

* * *

><p>"<em>How can you do this to me? I forbid you to marry him!"<em>

Her room is a mess. Her father has cornered her, his maniacal eyes searching for an answer that he will never understand.

"_Is this what a daughter does to her loving father?"_

He shakes her, beats her, spits at her. She doesn't reply.

Finally, she watches in terror as he takes a shard of pottery from the shambles. He raises it above her head.

"_If you leave, I will kill myself, and you will come live with me in hell." _

He advances.

She cannot die; not now, not _ever_. As the shard comes closer and closer to her head, she can feel energy pulse into her arms and legs. Her eyes dilate, and she springs.

"_I give my all to you, yet I am still unseen."_

* * *

><p>They rule his death as a suicide. Now she has one more secret to keep.<p>

* * *

><p>Her husband his handsome, and fourteen years her senior. His previous marriage ended with both his wife and newborn son dead.<p>

Attended by the king, she marries him in an elaborate ceremony. At this point in her life, she is unaware that he has a drinking problem.

That night, he stumbles into her bedchamber and forces himself on her, drunk.

Night-time is what she dreads the most now, because it is when the soul is most vulnerable to torment. It is when her plains of grey turns into a stark black. Often, he leaves the room with her battered and broken.

But by day, she beams proudly with a large bruise on her face when her husband rides off bearing her banner of a lion (their banner now, so they can retain the Duchy within their family) to perform courtly duties. She smiles her widest when she tells him that she is with child, even though her body is scarred from the his drunk beating. The empty, indifferent smile he gives her knocks her knees to the ground and she vomits.

She has the heart of a lioness. She can bear the pain.

"_I give my all to you, yet I am still unseen."_

* * *

><p>She cannot describe the joy in her heart when her child is born. Her husband isn't with her. Maybe it is because of the pressing turmoil of the kingdom. Maybe it is because their child is a girl.<p>

It not longer matters. There is now somebody in the world who will love her forever. She presses her face onto the baby's forehead and swears an oath. "_Little child, I'll live in you forever."_

Her heart is burning with blazing brightness, and for the first time since forever, she sees in colour.

* * *

><p>Much happens in the following years. The old King, as he has no children, (and suspected by many to be impotent) declares her the heir to the throne.<p>

She has another child. A daughter.

Her husband is elected as Lord of the Privy Council. (She is secretly glad, because this means he will not be returning home often.)

Her daughters take their first step, and their first words are both "Mama."

The Queen's sister's bastard son comes to live with them in secret. She pleads with her cousin to let her adopt him. She cannot bear to think of a neglected, unloved child.

She pays extra attention to her daughters' education, since she believes that an educated woman is a strong woman. She makes sure they will learn to develop their own opinions. She makes sure they know how to wield a sword and hand-to-hand combat, so they can protect themselves. She makes sure Usui is loved, and that all three children will bear her lion heart as a legacy when they grow up.

* * *

><p>She knows, even though they are preliminary rumours, that the Queen's family has usurped the throne and killed the King. She has her husband summon all the soldiers in their combined fiefdom to fight for the King in the North.<p>

She doesn't know that they will come for her two days later. She doesn't know how her husband failed. She knows he's dead.

She knows the building is burning. She knows she can't get out.

She knows that the children have escaped. She will never die.

She has given her all, and finally, she is no longer hidden. She cannot hear her father's voice as her surroundings burn.

Her heart is burning with blazing brightness for everyone to see. She is a lioness.

She is free.

* * *

><p>I may do more spin-offy stuff if this is relatively well received. Hope it's not too dark or depressing, and if you have suggestions, constructive criticism, ideas and lame jokes, please review! I would love to hear from you. (Especially lame jokes.)<p>

Love & more love,

albinoturtle


	5. The Lady and her Letter

Hello, my dears! Chapter three is here, yay!

I apologise for introducing Shintani. I'm sorry, I really am.

* * *

><p>A girl of about sixteen years, dressed in the breeches and tunic of a male, is sitting next to a large oak tree. She can easily pass off as an adolescent boy from behind, but her face, with the soft jaw and delicate cheekbones that lacked the angularity of a man, deceives her as female.<p>

She is now sitting with her back pressed against a tree, and stares out into the emerald-green lake. Beside them is a large, uneven rock. It is like a smaller plateau, because when she stands on top of it, she can see the entire shape of the lake, the beautiful forest that surrounds it, and the faintest indication of darker shadows faraway that promise high, steep mountains.

She considers it her favourite retreat place. The birds sing to her from the high treetops, and the deer come to eat the crumbs of bread from her hand. It is peaceful, in stark contrast to the castle.

The soft warning cry of a robin nearby sends her back into her senses. She hears the crackling of branches, which means that somebody is approaching her from behind. Despite not knowing who it is, she is calm and steady. _When the person reaches the glade_, her mind calculates_, I will have had enough time to draw my knife out and throw it, if need be_.

She knows, even seconds before he bursts from the trees, that it is Shintani.

He breaks into a wide smile when he sees her. "Misaki-chan, I found you at last!"

The girl smiles fondly, discreetly putting away her knife, and ruffles his head. "You always know where to find me. What's the matter?"

He sits beside her on the rock to catch is breath. Taking a sip of water, he says, "A messenger arrived. For you. He insists to talk to you, and he must leave by nightfall."

Slightly perplexed, she thinks for a moment before getting up on her feet, with Shintani doing the same. "Did he say who sent him?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, but he's only a lad, maybe thirteen. A very, very unusual lad."

She sighs, and after awhile, starts to walk back. "Well, then, I guess I must go now. Shintani? Shinta-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE LAKE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!"

"Now now, Misa-chan, don't be foul-mouthed like those brash soldie-AGHK!"

* * *

><p>They reach the castle, which is situated on a hill for easier defence. It is a modest, middle-sized building, with nothing lavish or outstanding. <em>Nothing to show that it houses one of the kingdom's most wanted people<em>, Misaki thought, amused.

Shintani is still slightly damp, but he does not seem to notice it. The guards in the front allow them entry, and she is welcomed with polite bows and greetings.

She notices that it had recently become more crowded, with more lords and commoners coming from across the country to join her cause. The village and neighbouring fiefdoms who had also sworn allegiance to her had also been experience slight overcrowding. _Perhaps it is time to strike_, she muses.

Brushing off her thoughts, she is directed by Shintani to a darkly clad figure, sitting in the left wing of the hall, conferring with a few of her councillors. He turns around when the entire hall falls silent to acknowledge her, and when she is within hearing range, he bows low and gracefully.

"Milady Misaki, I am Aoi. I've been instructed by my lord to give you this letter." He hands over an ivory envelope with the red seal of a tiger. "He wishes for you to write back."

Misaki studies the package in her hands for a few moments before looking up to meet the boy's gaze. She notices that his hair is black, but under the flickers of the candlelight, it shone with an almost blue undertone. She realises that she is impolitely staring when the boy raises an eyebrow. Silently cursing herself, she clears her throat and hastily replies him. "May I ask who your master is?"

The inscrutable, mischievous glint in his eyes is the same blue as his hair. "You will find out soon, Ma'am."

She walks to the corner and rips open the seal, eyes scanning over the letter to find the signature.

_Son of a mother-fucking bitch._

The sound that comes from her mouth the second she sees it instantaneously silences the whole room. Several, including Shintani, rush over to help.

From a distance, Aoi rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>I'm quite certain we all know who wrote the letter, wink wink. I won't say more, but there will definitely be UsuixMisa interaction in the next chapter. Tora comes in next chapter as well.<p>

If this is a tad confusing for you, allow me to explain. I've mentioned before that Minako is the younger cousin to the King, and as he has no issue or siblings, the crown should pass to Misaki's mother. Her unfortunate assassination means that Misaki should be Queen, but of course, it is currently occupied by the Queen's family. Misaki is living with rebels and fallen lords at the moment. As you can see, she has also developed a potty mouth in those eight years. Tut tut.

My next update will most likely be well into March, so hopefully this short drabble-of-a-chapter will keep you happy until then.

Thank you for the reviews, and keep them coming! Suggestions are welcomed with open arms!

Until next time,

albino turtle


	6. The Rebel and the Earl

It's Saturday afternoon here, but it's Sunday morning across the Pacific. I kept my promise both ways :)

* * *

><p>She's sitting beside the oak tree again, but the lush leaves are long gone, and the cool November wind presses against her body. She takes out a letter from under her cloak, inspects the package, then rips open the red seal and begins to read.<p>

"_My dearest, most beautiful flower of the kingdo-"_

She throws the piece of paper in disgust and embarrassment. Even in the cold weather, she can feel her cheeks flush. "Who does that bastard think he his, writing to me like that!"

She snatches it back up and is about to stomp off when a hand snakes around her from nowhere and presses against her mouth.

_Fighting mode, on._

She takes the arm, crouches down, and throws the intruder onto the ground, hard. She's sitting on top and about to stick the knife under his throat when the hood of the black cloak draws back, and a pair of eyes stare back at her.

Green and mesmerizing.

Spiky blond hair.

Smug, _please-kick-me-in-the-face_-grin.

Even after all these years apart, she knows it is Usui Takumi.

She squeaks and jumps up, hoping he does not notice that their awkward position just moments ago, but that stupid smirk on his face tells her otherwise. And then before she knows what is happening, she is on her back, strong arms pinning her down, his face a breath away from hers. Her knife is nowhere to be seen. He peers into her eyes, and with an extremely silky tenor voice, says, "Good morning, Your Majesty. When'd you get so rough and sailor-mouthed?"

"Gerr_off_-umph!" She successfully pushes him away, and she sits panting, staring at him suspiciously. He is dressed like a travelling musician, with a lute strapped against his back. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

He tilts his head slightly sideways and frowns a little, looking puzzled. "I thought you read my letter."

Well, I _would_ have, before I was so _politely_ interrupted by your hand on my mouth!"

He laughs. "Still snarky as ever." He gets up and extends a hand to her. "They said I'd find you here. You're alone, aren't you? Why don't you come with me, and we'll catch up on each other's lives. _You_, madam, are creating quite a stir in the country."

She looks at his hand warily for a few seconds before accepting it, and he pulls her up.

* * *

><p>"So you've been under Duke Gerard's care all these years?" She picks at a flower beside her foot.<p>

"I'm basically in Tora's close circle of friends since his coronation last May. He seems to not mind that I have tainted blood, and I've been showered lately with much land and finery." He waves his hand around the air in elaborate circles as an illustration.

The girl eyes the large emerald ring on his pinkie, not without envy. "Well, I can _see_ that. You're an Earl know, hmm? More than I might ever be. Why'd you come back?"

"Aoi said you were strutting around in the ugliest clothes, and I had to see for myself. Really, Misa-chan, I thought you were way beyond cross-dressing."

She shrugs. "No one takes a little girl in a dress seriously. And it gets all tangled up around my legs. And who's Aoi, really? He delivers your stupid letters, never talks to me, and leaves after criticizing the rebel attire."

"He's Lady Satsuki's nephew. Your mother helped her out of depression years ago, and her whole clan is secretly working against Tora. Just like how your mother was good to me, and that's why I'd like to pay them back by helping their daughters."

"I loved my mother." Wistfully, she looks up at the willow trees. "How's my sister doing at her place? Nobody's suspicious yet, right?"

"Satsuki has the unconditional trust from the Igarashi family. We have been bonded by marriage for centuries, and your mother hiding your sister with her was the best decision she's ever made, in regards to her safety. He looks at her and grins. "And Lady Suzuna is growing up fine, even under the pretence of a maid. I saw her at a feast a month ago, and she's got your pretty smile."

She hopes the dimming light will hide her blush. "I-I do not! Don't say those things, you, you _perverted_ pig!"

He scoots closer so that their sides are touching, and in the cramped space of the hollow tree, she can't move farther away. She can smell the cinnamon of his clothes as he puts his hand on the trunk beside her body, partly trapping her. His breathe has a woody scent to it, his eyes wide and innocent. "But why?"

"I-i-i-it's weird! And embarrassing!"

He laughs, and the beautiful tenor voice makes her spine shiver, but he pulls away. "Okay. But next time, Ayuzawa, I'm going to kiss you."

She leaps out into the clearing. "Like hell you will. Race you to the castle!"

* * *

><p>Misaki stands on the dais of the great hall, and most rebels are present. Usui stands to her right. He's under the scrutiny of the crowd, who knows he is related to the vicious new king. She clears her voice in annoyance, and the noise dies down.<p>

"So, umm, he's my childhood friend, which means I expect all of you to trust him wholeheartedly. He's supplied us with five hundred men from his own guard, as well as an assured alliance with the Lady Satsuki. That will give us fifteen thousand more troops. We must thank him wholeheartedly for his contribution to our cause."

Shintani gets up from his seat on the left. "But Misaki, this man is the half-cousin of the falsely-crowned king. Even if he isn't now, he can potentially be made a spy against us."

The murmurs of agreement are silenced by Misaki's hand on the table. "I understand the absurdity of our circumstance, but you must trust me in my judgment, as he will be a keystone to our victory," she says, eyeing those sitting below her squarely in the eye, "_if _we win. Or, as we like to assure ourselves, _when_ we win."

Beside her, Usui smiles winningly, and she can see that Shintani is edgy with discontent. "_Male pride_," she thinks, and inwardly rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p>She's alone to send him off, at his request.<p>

"You'll come back?" Misaki hopes she doesn't sound like one of those useless damsel-in-distresses portrayed in madrigals. She's standing at the head of Usui's steed in the stables and she can't help but feel a little stupid, so she tries again. "Come back soon, you bastard."_ Nope…maybe a little more authoritative. A threat, perhaps? _"The rebels would probably like to see some more loyalty from you, otherwise they'll write you off as a traitor. So you should come back."

He grins. "You must be worried about me, huh? Don't you fret, dear, I'll be back in no time, fit and handsome." He walks towards her and bows low. "Usui Takumi, Your Majesty."

She giggles uncharacteristically and curtseys back. "Your allegiance accepted, milord."

He presses something cold into her palms, kisses her hand, mounts his horse, and winks. "It's something to remember me by." Then he is gone.

Misaki doesn't open her palm until he is nothing but a speck in the distance. She gasps in surprise as she realises that it is his ring. The emerald shines beautifully under the clear November sky, but the green glow is ominous, almost poisonous. Almost like a warning of a foreboding future to come. Uneasily, she pockets it and heads back home.

* * *

><p>I usually write with BritishCanadian spelling, but sometimes it might slip. Sorry for the inconsistency.

But, how's the story going so far? Hope it's not lagging too much; I feel like I needed to add in some fillers before drastic measures are taken.

Please take the time to drop off a review/comment, much loves!

albinoturtle


End file.
